lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Book 9: Unknown/@comment-24.143.47.184-20191231190901/@comment-108.56.231.106-20200102203101
OK, I don't want to start a Sophitz/Sokeefe Ship War either, but. . . seriously. When has love ever been logical? It is not just some perfect puzzle, ready to have every single piece fit together flawlessly. In some cases, yes, it is sudden, and very much "Love At First Site" (much like what Sophitz's relationship was bilt on - a crush) But my favorite romances are the ones that are built up precariously. Not everything going perfectly, becausehonestly? Sophie and Fitz's relationship just isn't. . . well, real. I think Sokeefe's relationship has the following key parts to a beautiful relationship: (Please note that since I don't want it to be too long, I'm not listing all of the good reasons for Sokeefe's relationship - I could go on) 1. Trust - Relationships are hard when you don't trust the other. Yes, Fitz and Sopie are Cognates. The whole idea is to trust each other. But besides the trust that Sophitz has built up by spending time together? Their turst is from Telepathy exercises with Tiergan! Sokeefe's trust is much more raw, and real. Keefe isn't Sophie's Cognate. He isn't a Telepath. But he and Sophie understand each other in ways that Sophie and Fitz can't. 2. Adversity together/Hardship - One of the reasons that many people shipped Sophie and Dex together was because of the Neverseen's kidnapping them. They understood what the other went through. And honestly, if I did't ship Sokeefe so hard, and is SM hadn't shut down Dexphie, I would ship Dexphie. Sophie and Keefe know when to quit, if the other person is going through something. But they are also, contradictorily, relentless with helping the otehr. Keefe wil do anything for Sophie, to ensure her safety and happiness (COUGH COUGH letting Fitz go out with Sophie and not telling Sophie how he feels COUGH COUGH) and vice versa. Sophie and Keefe are both misfits in their own way. Keefe's parents practically disowned him, because of Keefe's personality. Sophie is the weird, powerful girl with the "freaky eyes" 3. (In books, at least) Character/Characters' Development - This one is short and quick, and very to-the-point. Fitzphie - or rather, Fitz for that matter, has not developed whatsoever besides FItz and Sophie gradually becoming less of a "siblings relationship" and more of a "romantic interest relationship" and Fitz admitting he likes Sophie. They have not gained the deeper, real-er, and (let's be honest) sweeter relationship that Sokeefe has. Sophitz just doesn't really have a spark. Keefe, on the other hand, was orginally a constantly joking boy, who neevr tooka nything seriously - though occasionally showed slips of how much he cared. Then, he showed Sophie that even if he's joking - especially if he's joking - he really does care. Then, he let his facade slip entirely, showing the scared boy underneath. Sophie began to understand him more. Sophie, too, has just let go sometimes, and let Keefe comfort her in times of need. I've gone on a little too long, though. I guess what I'm trying to say, is, Sophie and Keefe are, in a nutshell, perfect for each other in terms of understanding each other, trusting each other, and knowing who the other person is - truly. Anyways, I'm sorry, that was long. - Musical Moonlark